


I

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	1. #752

(Entry #752 The Diary of Virginia "Jeanie" Hale)

 

Tai how could you leave me I can't do this without you how do I tell your mother who decides whether or not your father should come or not your father should come  
Screw you for doing this to us screw you for doing this to me I love you I miss you please don't go


	2. #753

You'd think someone with with fucking cancer would understand that a box of Whoppers, a bag of Twizzlers, and a bottle of cherry coke are not enough to get your body through the day.

Any sensible person would know that and yet there's Tyler, determined to be a stubborn, selfish asshole to the end.


End file.
